The present disclosure relates to a reception apparatus, a reception method, and a program and, more particularly, to a reception apparatus, a reception method, and a program that are configured to provide high-quality services by the integration of broadcasting and communication.
Demands have been globally increasing for newly realizing sophisticated services through the integration of the communication means mainly providing individual on-demand services with the broadcasting that is multicasting media. Especially, the services which are customized to audience by use of the individuality of communication are required.
The technologies required for implementing the above-mentioned services have already been partially established to a certain extent and the standards for these services have been prepared, promoting the introduction thereof (refer to Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2006-245653 for example).